Dealing with Demons
by jdf2cute
Summary: Batman is searching for Barbara's killer unable to focus on anything else (food and sleep). Superman stops by to check on him to see how he is holding up.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Please Review!**

Chapter One

Batman sat behind his console waiting for the super computer to finish acquiring all paperwork pertaining to Barbara's murder. He sat there in deep thought going over the clues and evidence that he knew about in his head. He accessed her cell phone call log and looked at the numbers wondering if there were any calls that looked suspicious the last call had been to Bruce Wayne. They had been discussing the plans for Dick's surprise birthday party. He was coming home for spring break and Barbara thought it would be a great idea to throw him a party. There wasn't going to be a party now but a funeral would be taking place instead. He was looking over the paperwork and lab reports from Gotham PD when he heard Alfred's footsteps echo across the cave floor.

"Sir, you have visitors,"

"Tell them that I'm busy and to come back when the sun comes up," why couldn't he be left in peace so he could find Barbara's killer? When he found the piece of scum he was going to have some alone time with him before handing him over to the police. Batman felt the corners of his mouth twitch as the thought almost made him smile.

"Sir, the sun has come up it's 7:35am it is now Friday sir," Batman spoke without turning around.

"Be that as it may tell them that I am busy,"

"Thank you for trying Alfred," Batman didn't look away from the computer screen when he heard the Kryptonian's voice. He hadn't heard his footsteps so he figured he had flown from the door.

"My pleasure," he listened to Alfred walk away.

"Alfred, can you bring Batman here some coffee and something to eat,"

"Alfred, I'm fine I don't need-,"

"Make it for him any way thank you Alfred," Superman interrupted him and that made him turn around in his seat to glare at him.

"Yes sir," Batman turned his glare on Alfred as he walked out. After his butler exited the bat cave, Batman turned his glare back to Superman as he stood there in his costume alone. "What are you doing here? Alfred said I had visitors," Batman glanced at the closed door when it didn't open and no one else joined them he spoke wondering what this was all about.

"You do I was the only one willing to come down here even with the possibility of getting a batarang thrown at me and a kick to the face," Batman noted that he didn't specify who of the justice league was also in his house so he figured everyone had come for a visit. He mentally shook his head if any one was due such consolation, he figured that it wouldn't be him.

"Do you want to kick to the face now or in a few minutes after you try to convince me to do something I won't?"

"Would it kill you to eat?" he couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. He was far to busy and had so much to do that food had taken a back seat.

"When did you become the food police?"

"Just a few minutes ago when I entered the house and didn't smell breakfast. Alfred didn't even cook for himself," Batman frowned at him.

"I didn't tell him not to eat,"

"I know that he's grieving just like you are-," he interrupted him.

"I'm not grieving,"

"And that is your problem you are throwing yourself head first into solving her case so you aren't allowing yourself time to grieve," Batman sat there knowing that there was more but Superman didn't continue he just stood there.

"Are you done I'd like to get back to work?"

"Can you do me a favor and let me speak to Bruce?" Batman narrowed his eyes. "I'll take that as a no. Well, when you do see Bruce can you tell him that none of this is his fault and that whenever he needs us that we are here for him," Batman glared at Superman for one moment more before swiveling in his chair to turn back to his computer dismissing him without needing to say a word.

"When I see him, I'll let him know. You know where the door is don't you?" Batman knew that Superman hadn't left he could still feel his eyes on him a few minutes later. He spared a thought wondering why the boy scout wouldn't take the hint that he didn't want him here. He decided to ignore him and kept his attention on the computer opening the folders that had came in from Gotham PD. After a long stretch of time, Superman broke the silence,

"You need to eat,"

"I'm fine," Batman growled in annoyance.

"No, you aren't," Batman opened a pocket on his utility belt and pulled out a batarang then turned around to face Superman.

"First the batarang then the boot if neither of those gets rid of you I'm going to grab a pretty green rock," Superman stood there for a moment not phased in the least by his threat.


End file.
